Commercial aircraft maintain a pressure inside a cabin of a fuselage within a desired range. A fuselage of commercial aircraft typically includes fuselage portions or sections that are individually assembled and then combined or attached to form the cabin. An aft pressure bulkhead and a forward pressure bulkhead are installed to form a barrier between an internal pressurized area (e.g., a cabin, a cockpit, etc.) and an external, unpressurized area.